federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - February, 2400
This page chronicles posts #11841-11960 and spans the time of February 1st to February 29th of the year 2400. *FP - January, 2400 *FP - March, 2400 Earth Plots First Week Visiting ANNA-ALEENA THAY at her apartment, DENORIAN THAY arrives with the news that he has enrolled her in Starfleet Academy prep, which she will take over two summers. She is hesitant and shocked but eventually relents. ANNA breaks the news to UNA-KORAN JATAR and he doesn’t take it well. Annoyed that she would just do what her father wants, he tells her to leave. ANNA, upset at everything, decides to dye her hair dark purple in order to be rebellious and get some control. ABBOTT THAY sees it and thinks it cool but like Jatar, is annoyed she is going along with what their father wants. TOREL DAMAR (TAHLANDI MARON) has his trial and VYLIN ELBRUNNE was able to get the previous cases dropped and a new trial to declare that he was not-guilty through reasons of temporary insanity. Being released, he is required to live in a half-way house and seek counselling. JATAR seeks out ANNA when he is ready and finally confesses to her about the little blackmailing stunt her father did several months prior. She is shocked and finally realizes why Jatar postponed the moving in. MAXLY ELBRUNNE visits with TUCKER DORR and discovers him designing a hand for his sister. She offers to help and they go to her place to pick up supplies. While there, MAXLY and TUCKER get into making out, but ANDRUS ELBRUNNE catches them and explains to Tucker that Maxly is underage. Having had no idea, he agrees to only see her in public, at the Elbrunne place or at his shop during open hours. MICHAEL RICHARSON and ASLHEY MOSS are keeping up their relationship when they opt to go canoeing in Yosemite National Park. He explains how he wishes to use the holodeck more to go back in time, but Ashley worries about holoaddiction. ANNA finally shows DENORIAN her new look, but he doesn’t response well to it. He response even worse to her announcement that she is going to move in with Jatar as he is one of the most important things in her life. Second Week Fitting into the mother role has come easier than anticipated for LALI GREENWOOD, but she has wished to get more of the attention back. Hoping to flirt with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD, she doesn’t get the response wanted and regroups. MINIYA EVEK, MERIK EVEK and VAHNI EVEK all go out to a children’s museum on the moon. They are getting better after their counselling and have been enjoying more family time. TOREL DAMAR (TAHLANDI MARON) is happy to be out and takes the time to see LALI. He starts to hit on her again and they almost fall into old patterns but Lali doesn’t have any condoms! Feeling riled from the encounter, LALI dresses up sexy and goes to CHRISTOPHER in his office where they have a little fun. It is ABBOTT THAY’s 18th birthday party and HEIDI THAY has planned a big day. She gives him a watch like device that can monitor vital signs to ensure people around him are safe when he gets excited. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE then arrives and she explains she has a surprise for him later. ANNA-ALEENA THAY arrives and attempts to converse again with DENORIAN THAY. He doesn’t have any of it and explains once again when she gets rid of the hair he will talk to her. Crying, Anna speaks with ABBOTT to cheers her up. The next day, ABBOTT meets SAMANTHA at a storage facility and she gives him a hoverbike and then a personal ride ;). For Valentine’s Day, MICHAEL RICHARDSON proposes to ASHLEY MOSS and asks her to be his permanent girlfriend. She accepts, candy ring and all! Third Week Hearing about his sister being back and a party being planned, TUCKER DORR is excited to fill in his girlfriend MAXLY ELBRUNNE about the news. He asks if she can come with him and she asks for some time to make arrangements. ABBOTT THAY is invited to the al-khalid estate where JOHARA AL-KHALID and IBHARHIM AL-KHALID present Abbott with several gifts, which include a shuttle, gear and weapons to ensure his bounty hunting is more productive and safe. MAXLY, finally getting permission to go to Bajor starts packing her stuff for the end of the week. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and MORGAN ELBRUNNE help her out before Samantha gives some advice about boys and stealing some alone time - if she can get passed Eddie Elbrunne, their half-brother who has been sent to chaperone. HEIDI THAY is worried about Anna and goes UNA-KORAN JATAR’s apartment to speak with Anna. She isn’t there but Jatar finally explains everything that is going on, including Denorian blackmailing him. Fourth Week Finally able to tell his parents about his job career, ABBOTT THAY explains to DENORIAN THAY and HEIDI THAY that he is going to be a bounty hunter. They’re both shocked, more so that he has kept this from them and he now has weapons and a shuttle from an unknown investor. Lying to his mother, things get bad when she questions his trust and Abbott walks out. Cardassia Plots First Week Going to the Damar’s, LANA BERN tells NATIME DAMAR about her marital problems. Natime offers for Lana and Celar to come to the Summer house, as well as getting her motivated to start her own fashion business. CELAR BERN confesses all to his mother OZARA BERN when she inquires about Lana and Kalisa. He explains both the potential divorce and that Kalisa is actually a sister. LANA returns from the Damar residence and chats with CELAR. They talk about them and their future, both realizing their mistakes and both trying to make the marriage work. For the moment, the divorce is a no-go. NATIME speaks with KEGEN DAMAR about the whole issue, telling her about her plans with Lana, but he has little faith in his sister. Second Week Wishing to speak to CELAR BERN about his wife, KEGEN DAMAR sees him and offers some words of advice. Tables turn, however, when Celar tells him that Afon has been doing her own side research about the weird animals they found and has yet to contact him. Needing to find Afon, KEGEN goes to her apartment, only to find JEVRIN VENIK there. He has a vague idea of where she has gone and is worried because he hasn’t been able to contact her for a couple of days. Third Week Dropping off ANI DAMAR, BENIO SAREX runs into CORAT DAMAR JR outside of the house. Through speaking, CJ asks to have a ride to the new gay club and is surprised to find out Benio is a homosexual as well - one that isn’t interested in CJ because of his position within the house! CORAT JR. arrives out of the dance club having had a bad night and BENIO attempts to cheer him up. He takes him to an open-minded café and shows him that subtly can win people over better. Fourth Week Going out on his own again, CORAT DAMAR JR takes his friends advice to try and get a boyfriend. He runs into four guys who trick him into a false sense of security before badly beating him up and assaulting him in an ally. CJ calls BENIO SAREX who helps him and gets him to a doctor. With DNA confirmed, BENIO goes out and gets all the people responsible and then takes CJ with him to identify the suspects, sending them all off the Kron. CJ has been up in his room since the incident and finally comes down, explaining everything that happened to NATIME DAMAR. She offers to help him out and they talk about boys. ANI DAMAR is out, hiding from her guard Lette and runs into a burger place. BRY VENIK is there and covers for her before the two go out on a date. AARIX DAMAR arrives back to the planet to surprise ZETERI DAMAR. He scares her but she is excited he is back and they talk about the baby, Aarix suggesting she induce so he can be there. AFON MAKLA, DURAS VENIK and JEVRIN VENIK all get back from their time on Torros II and tell KOHSII VENIK about their time. Afon breaks down finally and rants about her relationship and confusion with Kegen. It’s KEGEN’s first anniversary celebration with NATIME and they are about to do it when GWENI DAMAR interrupts and tells Natime that they should plan their pregnancies together. Excited, Natime goes back and gives her gift to Kegen ;). ZETERI and AARIX are in the hospital, going through with the inducing and are being kept company by VASTI DAMAR and GWEN DAMAR. They explain that Aimi Damar has gotten engaged to her long time crush Rhodas Druru. Soon enough, MIRI DAMAR is born (February 29, 2400) and the couple confess their love! Bajor Plots First Week Remembering more and more every day, CHIARO DHOW starts to see things from Fenris, namely his involvement with SOLIS CASSICA and their babies together. He confronts her and asks why and she explains as best she could that she was ashamed of her behaviour. CHIARO later seeks out KATAL T’KASSUS and confides in her his feelings. He explains he cares about her very much and the two agree to get a new start and move to Vulcan, away from all the memories on Bajor. Second Week Now back in future time, NERYS DORR seeks out her father EBEN DORR and they are reunited. Eben is overjoyed and can’t believe that his daughter is safe and sound. HAYDEN LIU is happy to be back and spends all the time he can with Draken. When out with the boy, he runs into KATAL T’KASSUS and they have a civil conversation before she explains she is moving to Vulcan. LAUREN UNA also pays HAYDEN a visit at his place that he has to refurnish. She explains that in the time he was gone that Terin went to Earth for school. INDIRA DORR has been away getting her limb worked on so she is surprised to learn NERYS is back. They exchange stories and plan a party. Fourth Week Getting back to the usuals, NERYS DORR is taking a break from all the catch up work she has and goes out with Draken. In the park, she runs into JI’VARA MENKHA’NNI who is with her two sons K’lan and Kehal. They talk about their art stuff and how Ji’vara is into ceramics. At nearly six months pregnant, TARA VONDREHLE is not having a good time with it and plagued with issues. ZAYN VONDREHLE feels partly responsible and even more guilty when Tara collapses. Having issues from her abortion months before, she was tended to and going to be fine, but ordered to bed rest and an in-home nurse. HAYDEN LIU is sanding his boat when he starts to notice LAUREN UNA’s increasingly odd behaviour. Finally, she breaks down and confesses to her affair, though keeps who it was with under wraps. Hayden is understanding and implores her to seek out counselling. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Finally released from the infirmary, INDIRA DORR has been given a prototype hand and visits with KENNEDY FROBISHER. She has some trouble eating, but more trouble trying to think about her intimate relationship with Kennedy. He reassures her that nothing will change. CORD DAVENPORT and JACOB K’RRA catch up and gossip about Emily. Jacob explains their relationship and what Gibson did to her during the mutiny. Worried about Emily, CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS confronts JACOB, but feels better after he offers his reassurances. EBEN DORR continues his search for Nerys, only to be told by INDIRA, once again, that it is a lost cause. Third Week Getting together to plan for a mission together JACOB K’RRA and EMILY ALDAN talk about their relationship too. He invites her to be his date of sorts at the party the Valiant is having for Nerys. New character ANTHONY NORAD has joined the ranks of the USS Valiant crew. PATRICK REESE welcomes him in, though hesitantly because of Norad’s previous record of dismissal from the Academy - his only lenience being that Anthony’s father was an Admiral who tried to help AR-558. Now that XAVAN WARD has been replaced as the Operations Superviser, ANTHONY has to get to know his main Cadet - CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS. She is startled to find how attractive he is and reminds herself to be good. ANTHONY invites her to get food and CHLOE accpets, surprised to learn about his entanglement with a female Cadet at the Academy which got him demoted. CHLOE and EMILY get together for dress shopping for the party and they are able to gossip about their boys. Fourth Week Running into each other once more, CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS and ANTHONY NORAD get all flirty, going dancing and talking more about relationship expectations. Flirting on the line of disaster, he makes out with her in the turbo lift. Torros II Plots Third Week Now on the planet where they originally encountered some weird animals, KEGEN DAMAR and JEVRIN VENIK are looking for Afon. En route, they exchange some more insults and then get into another fight. Once arriving and settling their issues (for that moment) KEGEN and JEVRIN are denied entrance. They go around the side and attempt to get in through the sewer but Kegen drops the lid on Jevrin’s foot by ‘accident’ and Jevrin has to stay behind. KEGEN emerges into the facility paddock and begins to look for AFON MAKLA. She has escaped on her own merit and is in the woods when she runs into some weird animals. One starts to chase her, intercepting Kegen as well. Now together, the two hide out in a nearby cistern. JEVRIN, seeing the commotion goes to the door again to get someone’s attention. To his surprise, DURAS VENIK and OZARA BERN are there and had been on their way from the get-go. They go outside and Duras is able to sniper the animal dead and rescue KEGEN and AFON. En route back to Cardassia JEVRIN gets confrontational with KEGEN again and tells AFON, DURAS and OZARA some of the things he said. Kegen out right lies, denying it all but gets into some trouble with Duras. When AFON leaves the main room, KEGEN follows and they have a serious chat about their relationship. Kegen explains he doesn’t trust her and Afon is deeply hurt, unsure what else she can do but is unwilling to compromise who she is. Betazoid Plots Fourth Week On the planet to pick up their son, GHISLAIN VIOBHAN and CASSICA VIOBHAN also go married (February 20, 2400). Now getting used to JASILOS VIOBHAN, they are able to have some personal time, as well as Cassica finding out that Ghislain had been intimate with Lauren! #02 February, 2400 #02 February, 2400 #02 February, 2400